The best
by Tdur
Summary: Temari has loved peace all her life. Since the invasion on Konoha, she worked hard to keep the alliance from torn apart. But just how far would she go? Set four years after Suna's invasion on Konoha. A 20 year old Temari and the 17 year old genius.
1. Chapter 1

It was a month mission to Takigakure, the longest mission Temari had been since Gaara was appointed as Kazekage. This is mostly because she had been occupied working as a liaison and preparing for the Chunin Exams besides being Gaara's bodyguard and advisor. Dealing with the Suna council was her least favourite job description. Those old hags are really conniving. Just because Gaara is young and patient, they think they could do as they please. From the day of his appointment, some councilman were brazen enough to dethrone him and voiced their disapproval in the council. Questioning every single decision Gaara made. Sometimes she wondered if being a tyrant would be easier. Gaara is undeniably the strongest ninja in Suna, let alone the Wind Country. It would be easier to control those old hags. No, that would not be wise. It is not how a country should be run. Suna was at a new age since Gaara was named Kazekage. Now, they had to be wiser playing the game named politics, her least favourite ordeal.

Since Temari was young, she was the included in the council meetings and various planning. This was not a choice but it was needed out of the three Sand siblings. Their father, the Fourth Kazakage had forced them at an early age to be involved in every part of Suna's administration be it defence of the village politics. As a great leader as he was to Suna, Rasa ensured his children were useful to Suna. It was his priority to use every individual especially his children. The only reason they were born. To be alive. To live. Gaara was deemed unstable to be included in the meetings and plantings. His hatred towards their father was too extreme to be left together without a brutal fight. Kankuro was too rebellious and impatient to listen to the chitter chatter. All that was left was her.

 _"_ _Be useful for once Temari. You can't contain Shukaku. As the eldest you should at least be useful. I can easily put you in a room together with Gaara."_

It wasn't her choice, it was her duty to live. What would happen to her brothers if she wasn't there. They were still young without anyone else. Kankuro was afraid of Gaara, abhor him. Gaara and Kankuro hated each other. She had to live. She had to warrant that they didn't kill each other. They had no one. She was the only link. Maybe at that age Gaara and Kankuro didn't know what it was like to have a family. Who could have blamed them? How would have known the meaning of family? They were young. Too young. She had that once, family, until the age of three when her mother died. She knew even for the briefest moment to have someone who would care for her. Unconditional love. It was her duty to be alive. To make sure her brothers were breathing instead of killing each other.

The mission to Takigakure was simple: information gathering. Takigakure was known in producing skilled jonin, a few of them were listed in the Bingo Book notably Kakuza, a bounty hunter. After the Akatsuki infiltrated Suna and managed to capture Gaara it was best to gather information on high skilled rogue ninja with the least information from Takigakure. Temari was asked personally by Gaara since he needed people who he can trust. Kankuro stayed in Suna to investigate every ninja to ensure there was no more spy in Suna. Suna can't afford another attack even though Shukaku, the one tailed beast had been successfully extracted.

As the 30 days passed, she was looking forward to going home. To the sunlight of Suna. The dryness that was comforting. Wind that was her stagnation. Home. Back to see her brothers. She had to visit the hospital. Her last day in Takigakure, she was caught in a trap and fell into a hole. Luckily she managed to grab hold of some vine. Her black kimono was wet from the knee length. It was foolish of her. She searched for any injuries but there were none. It was on her way back from gathering the Hero Water. Upon consuming this water the consumer will have tenfold increase in chakra. Hopefully it can be useful to Gaara since he lost Shukaku. As she was travelling amongst the trees, she saw Takamaru, Suna's fastest messenger hawk. She stopped to let Takamaru land on her arm. The message was simple.

 _Meet in Konoha discreetly._

This was not a good sign. As she changed her route southeast, she prayed her brothers were fine. Since she left a month ago, Gaara was still managing his chakra flow. She was reluctant to leave at first but the mission was a priority. She managed to postpone it for two weeks to help with Gaara's recovery. Suna probably was not under attack since she had to go straight to Konoha. She spent a lot of time in Konoha since she was Suna's ambassador besides organising the Chunin exams. It was awkward at first. Suna had invaded Konoha. Damaging apart of the village in the process. Even though there weren't any casualties besides the death of their Third Hokage, it was still wrong. Until this day she worked hard to secure the alliance. She owed Konoha for Suna's betrayal. Her first year as the liaison was the worst. She understood the hatred. The people in Konoha resented her. Her people was a part of a plot to murder their Hokage. That was why she had an escort during her stay there. Nara Shikamaru had to follow her around like a shadow.

 _"_ _I have to follow you around. Like your shadow. Hokage's orders, to help you around Konoha and make sure no one will try to kill you in the process. Mendokusai, I know but we don't want another reason for an invasion, do we?"_

 _"_ _Follow me around like a shadow huh? How ironic."_

Even after four years, the hostility was still there but she couldn't blame them. It was more than anyone could ask for. She just had to work harder. This was Suna's redemption. Her atonement.

She arrived at the border of the Fire Country in the middle of the night. Just a few more kilometres left. As she travelled, she was thinking of every possible reason she was needed in Konoha. The Chunin Exams were successfully completed two months ago. She finished most of the trade agreements before she left Konoha. Every agreement were to finalise before summer since the most traffic was conducted before winter. There were least agreements throughout winter. She would settle them with the Chunin Exams. She usually travelled to Konoha three to five times per year staying not more than two weeks. The alliance was still fresh. It wouldn't be easy to rebuild a century old treaty. It was difficult to trust when you were betrayed.

It was unusually chilly for a summer night. As her mind wandered she could see the gates of Konoha from afar. Back after two months. There must be someone waiting for her near the gates, she had to be alert at least a few kilometres near the gate. The Konoha's gates were shut during the night to early dawn. This was a precautionary state especially with the Akatsuki roaming around. There were barriers put up. It was chakra based identification. Only those identified by the Hokage's office were able to pass through and enter the village. The last barrier to enter the village. As Temari drew closer, she could sense a familiar chakra. Holding her fan just in case, she approached it. Hidden under the branches in the shadow, she saw a familiar figure. His ponytail was recognised instantly. A pineapple.

Nara Shikamaru just got back from a week long mission with his team, Team Asuma. They were in Iwa on an escort mission for a monastery. They had to escort 12 monks specialised in sealing jutsu. It was an A-rank mission since him and Sarutobi Asuma were the only jonin it was sufficient to guard the two dozen monks. Shikamaru had to stay back to guard the monks for them to seal their new monastery. The sealing of their latest monastery was a three day process. By the last day of the sealing Sarutobi Asuma, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji went home back to Konoha earlier. They had a new mission to be assigned. Since Ino and Choji were still chunin, an experienced jonin had to supervise their mission since it was a B rank mission. Konoha was in need of jonin levelled ninja since the Akatsuki was on the move. They were needed for information gathering, intelligence and supervising. Besides the Akatsuki, there were still mission demands to be fulfilled.

Shikamaru was just made jonin a week ago. The escort mission was his first mission as a jonin. He never wanted to be a jonin. Unfortunately, he lost to Asuma in shogi. His first lost to his sensei. He still couldn't understand how he lost. He kept on replaying the game but still hadn't managed to know how his sensei could win. It wasn't the fact that he was underestimating his sensei. It was the last thing he would do. A true shogi player would never underestimate an opponent. It was the basic rule during his first game against his father, Nara Shikaku. He was eager to get back home to Konoha. The shogi pieces from his last game with Asuma were in his room untouched. He wanted to replay the game. Understanding his defeat. It had blindsided him. He hadn't had the chance to replay since he was busy with his jonin exam. Right after the exam was the mission. He travelled back to Konoha without sleep for two days. He needed to understand how he lost. He would start to replay the game after a twelve hour sleep.

Just as he reached home, he dragged his feet to his room leaving his bag pack outside the door for his mother to do his laundry. How nice to sleep in a bed again. Just as he started to doze off, a knock on the door awoken his slumber. His father entered his room. He was still wearing his jonin vest. He was most probably just got back from work.

"Shikamaru, I need you to escort someone 3 kilometres near the north gate and head to the Hokage's mansion. Make sure you aren't followed. Do it as discreetly as possible," explained Shikaku with a serious tone.

Shikamaru sat upright on his bed. "Isn't there Anbu for that?"

"We don't have the time." With that Shikaku left.

Looking on the alarm clock on his bed it was 2.35 am. He left the house hiding in the shadows. Masking his chakra. He reached the north gate, exactly 3 kilometres from the gate and waited. Wondering if he could rest his eyes while waiting. He was too sleep deprived to ponder why or who he was waiting for. It was just so tiring. He wanted sleep. He needed sleep. Shikamaru regretted the fact that he rushed back just for a game of shogi. He accepted his lost. He wasn't a sadistic man to feel like his ego was bruised. It was normal to lose. He needed to understand why or how. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he could feel a familiar chakra nearing. Mendokusai.

"Oi, it was you? Mendokusai" as Shikamaru yawned.

Eyeing him carefully, she noted the black Konoha standard jonin uniform. In two months he became a jonin. Temari wondered how that came to be. She was fully aware of his lack of motivation. Shikamaru was a very skilful ninja. He may not be as strong as Gaara but he was intelligent if he put his mind to it. His intelligence was her envy. It was more than enough to win a strong opponent. His lack of motivation and laziness were the attributes that made him difficult to work with. When they started working together, she was emotionally drained by an hour. It was like talking to a child. They were young then. It had absorbed every ounce of energy she had. She understood why the Fifth Hokage was constantly yelling at him. If she hadn't known patience, he would have died the afternoon of their first day working together. She tolerated his lethargic behaviour as she realised how clever he was. He took his job seriously after being threatened more work if he didn't finish on time. She strictly divided their work into two maybe his a little bit more. She had to deal with him so it was fair besides he was good at his work. As the four year passed, they worked well together. He was still lazy but he grew up as did Temari. Working together became tolerable the least. They now became more mature. The arguments became more intelligent instead of why didn't he finish on time.

"Where to?"

"Follow me. Mask you chakra"

Giving him a nod, they departed immediately. The village was quiet since there was a curfew from 3 am to 5 am. As they made sure they weren't followed, Temari followed Shikamaru to an unknown alley. Entering through one of the secret tunnels, she followed him until they heard some familiar voices. A wooden wall separated them from the other side. Shikamaru gave a knock if she hadn't been alert she would have missed the part that there was a rhythm to it. As the door opens, they were greeted with familiar faces. Sitting across each other the Hokage and the Kazakage. Right beside Gaara, standing was Kankuro the only face that showed any emotion at that particular moment. Was it sadness in his eyes? He didn't looked happy to see her despite her being away for a month. Usually her absence even after a couple of days, Kankuro would always greeted her with a big hug even in the presence of company. He would at least smile. She was relieved, she hadn't realised she was holding her breath. Just behind him was a face, similar to Shikamaru's except for the two scars across his face. Nara Shikaku. The exact copy of his son.

"Hokage-sama, Kazakage-sama, Shikaku-san, Kankuro"

They gave a slight nod. Temari was the last to enter. She walked and stood beside Shikamaru. No one was breaking the silence. The atmosphere seemed tense. The subject discussed seemed crucial. Judging by the way she and Shikamaru entered and the meeting place which is not the Hokage's office this must be a very delicate issue.

Clearing her throat, all eyes were on the Hokage. "Glad both of you could make it. I assume both of you just got back from your missions. I will be straight to the point. As you know, the internal affair of Konoha has been very delicate since the passing of the Third. The politics played by Root under Danzo, one of the councilman is becoming a cause of concern. He is known to use a darker side to achieve peace. Cutting ties, going behind ones back are one of the few ways he'd achieve this goal. Since the recent attack on Suna by the Akatsuki, we can say that Suna is still vulnerable. What we have discussed is to benefit both villages. It was thought very carefully and the best resort we could think of."

Where was the Hokage going with this. Sure Danzo was scheming but would never dare to harm Konoha. His methods were wrong for Shikamaru. It was forced and selfish. He would kill innocent life in the name of Konoha. Many had been his victim. He would also kill anyone that didn't share his idealism. Since the death of the Third, there was more movement from Root, Danzo's underground organisation. Danzo was only afraid of the Third since theey were comrades during war under the Second. Shikamaru only knew these information from conversations he heard between his father and Asuma. Danzo must be planning something to make Tsunade and his father this concern and calling them in the middle of the night. But what did had anything to do with Suna.

"It was agreed that a permanent alliance would be best to secure the treaty between Suna and Konoha. An alliance by blood specifically Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru. A marriage. Temari, as you know you are the only royal blood there is in Suna besides being the sister of the Kazakage. Shikamaru, you are the heir to the Nara clan, one of the noble clans in Konoha. Konoha can't offer lower than this since Suna will be represented by Temari. The marriage will be kept a secret until needed to be used against our enemies"

Two sets of eyes were widen instantly. Shikamaru had never been more awake in his life. It felt like he was dreaming. He tried to pinch his fingers in his pockets. He could feel pain so this wasn't a dream. Married at seventeen.

Temari was trying to think every word that was mentioned. Regaining her composure. "I know that Suna is fragile at the moment but there isn't a reason to go this far. The trade has increased tremendously. The highest since the existence of Suna and Konoha. There isn't any bad blood between the Gaara and Konoha. I just think we are being worried over what ifs. "

This time Gaara spoke. Looking from Temari to Shikamaru alternately. "Actually, Kankuro discovered that some members of the council were in contact with Root. As you know some of the council didn't really approve of an alliance. They prefer a more aggressive approach. We have yet to discover who that is why it is best to keep it a secret. Suna cannot afford another war oneesan. I haven't full control of my chakra after the Akatsuki took Shukaku. You will have remain an ambassador to Konoha with dual citizenship. Shikaku-san came up with it and I have signed the documents."

This was the problem, if the alliance break Gaara cannot protect Suna. That was why they had to prevent the possibility of war. Those councilmen didn't want an alliance but they weren't the one that would be at the front lines if Suna were to go to war.

"I'm sorry to say this but it seems that this will benefit Suna more than Konoha. I don't understand why Danzo would want a war with Suna if he wants to protect Konoha."

"Son, as you see Danzo-sama wants control over Konoha, if a war breaks between Konoha and Suna it will show the incompetency of the Hokage. That is more than enough reason for Tsunade-hime to step down. The Suna council isn't the only one we are dealing with. The Konoha council is starting to question every decision Hokage-sama has made."

Shikamaru took both hands out of his pocket and made a circle touching his right fingers to his left fingers. Crouching to the floor, eyes closed. His thinking pose. He was trying to find a way out of this.

Looking from her brother to Shikamaru. Temari tried to find the flaw in the plan. A solution to the problem. She was only twenty and marriage was never in her plan. She wanted to stay a kunoichi to Suna. Standing beside her brothers. Making up for the loss of their childhood. Caring more for Gaara whether he needed her or not. That was her resolution since Gaara began to change.

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Gaara and Kankuro can't be chosen since Konoha has only two heiresses from the Hyuga clan and the Yamanaka clan. There is only Ino and Hinata. Ino will not be chosen since her clan specialises in Intel. It would be a risk to Konoha. As for Hinata, her standing as the heir to her clan is still undecided. There is a possibility Hanabi, her sister will become the heiress so that leaves the Nara and the Uchiha. Sasuka is a missing-nin so that was never to be considered. That leaves me. Oyaji, this is your plan isn't it? "

Shikaku looked at his son, a slight relief came upon Shikaku. He didn't mention Choji, maybe his surmise was true. He never wanted to use his son in this way nor any other children. It wasn't fair. It was interfering with their future. Hell if it weren't Temari and Shikamaru in front of him this would difficult to explain. He noticed that the two of them were intelligent people. They would think and analyse before questioning any authority. It was rare to see someone of his son's age would be able to keep up with his thinking level.

Kankuro hated the idea, how could they decided this to their sister. Their only sister. Temari never demanded anything from them. She was the peacemaker before Gaara changed. She was the only one he had when they were a child. He knew Gaara hated this too. He offered himself first when they came to the conclusion.

 _"_ _Can't we ask the Hyuga to name the heir? Or I'll marry the eldest and Gaara marry the youngest. Let us meet him. If you don't mind arranging a meeting between us, Hokage-sama, Shikaku-san"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Kankuro-san, we have asked Hyuga Hiashi but he was adamant to see the progress of his daughters before deciding. The Hokage cannot interfere in clan succession since each clan have a ritual to follow especially if it is a noble clan. As for the younger of the two sisters, she is only eleven. Temari-san, your sister is the only one who can be a part of this."_

 _"_ _You don't understand. Temari-neesan isn't just our sister, she is our mother, our father. She took care of us when she was three. A child taking care of two children and those weren't normal children. Gaara had Shukaku. Gaara and I were practically killing each other. She was our peacemaker. She is everything to us. We can't do this to her Gaara. She has been protecting us for all this time. We can't do this to her. We can't. She doesn't deserve this." With that he let them see his tears._

 _"_ _I am a father, Shikamaru is my son. We may not be in the same situation but he is my flesh and blood. They are friends, Shikamaru and Temari. I guarantee you that he will treat Temari with respect. Let us hope for their happiness."_

 _With a heavy heart, Gaara turned to Shikaku. "What we are agreeing isn't a simple arrangement. Temari-neesan is our heart. Hokage-sama, we are giving you our souls. "_

 _"_ _Gaara, Kankuro, we will make sure this will not be taken granted. You have my word and my head."_

They understood what was asked of them. It wasn't a choice. It was an order. With an exasperated tone, trying to think collect herself Temari asked, "When will it be held? I assume sooner?"

Tsunade took a deep breathe," By 4.30 you are required to be at the Nara clan shrine in the Nara forest. I will bring Gaara, Kankuro and Temari with me. Shikaku and Shikamaru, we will meet you there. We have half an hour. Remember not a word except for your wife who isn't here Shikaku."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks guys for the support. I welcome the reviews. They will help me improve and maybe help me if I have a writer's block. This is actually my first fanfic. I am a ShikaTema fan, I just stated writing since I am in need of a ShikaTema story. I am pretty swamp with school at the moment. Exams, projects, reports etc... I have no intention to abandon the story but the updates will take a longer time. Bear with me please. Again I apologise for the long wait and short chapter.

Furisode: a kimono worn by single ladies.

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Nara Clan Shrine_

Solemnly looking at his sister, Gaara handed Temari a package wrapped in a purple silk cloth. On top of the tie embroidered in yellow- gold thread, K _Karura_. "It is not much neesan but we found it amongst mother's belongings. We thought it would look good on you. " A small smile crept in Gaara's face but his eyes betrayed him. They reflected too many emotions sorrow, anger, guilt. Gaara was most probably blaming himself. He had too many guilt. The last time she saw those eyes was when he was a child. Temari found him just after dawn sitting in front of their uncle's lifeless body. Half of the blood were already dried up. There weren't any tears. He was just staring, silently before Temari brought him back to his room. Hugging him tightly. Later that afternoon, she brought Gaara some warm milk. He had tried to bury her alive using the Sand Coffin. He was never the same.

"I'd look good in anything won't I? Let us not hope it is not a _Furisode_. If Kankuro picked this, most likely I can't get married." Temari was trying hard to lighten the atmosphere.

Nodding to the Hokage, Gaara and Kankuro, Temari went to use one of the rooms near the shrine. She noticed Kankuro was still avoiding eye contact with her. She knew that both her brothers were not happy with the arrangement neither is she but they knew their duties. It pained her to see them like this. She knew the kimono her brothers gave her were their way to ease her sorrow besides a reminder of their mother. The kimono was a simple silk with purple Cherry blossom at the hem. It was accompanied with a silver obi. Simple just like their mother. Noting a cloth and a basin filled with water near the door. Temari washed her face. Wiped her body and put the kimono on. Her blond hair was neatly put into a bun. Her fringes encircled her heart shaped face. It had gotten longer in her time in Takigakure. She watched her reflection in the mirror. For some reason she was paler that usual. Maybe she was just tired. She had been away a long time away from home. She barely slept during the last month and it was in the middle of the morning. She ran full speed after receiving the message.

This was for Suna. The alliance that she and her brothers had worked hard for. It was better than marrying a stranger. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. This was best. Opening her eyes sliding the door open she stepped outside. Both her brothers were waiting for her. Hand in hand with Gaara on her left, Kankuro on her right they entered the shrine.

The Nara Clan shrine was small that she expected. Maybe because it was build a long time ago. The Nara was an ancient clan even older that her clan. Waiting inside them were four figures. Tsunade was standing behind a desk with some scrolls, a plate and a small kunai. She signalled them to her right. Temari stood between her brothers. The additional woman in front of Kankuro had long dark brown hair kept in a ponytail. She had fair skin and dark eyes similar to her son and husband. She was wearing a simple pine green kimono with purple obi. Shikamaru wore an emerald green haori with light purple sash.

As Temari entered the shrine with her brothers, Shikamaru laid eyes on her the first time that morning after the news. Temari was always a beautiful woman. Anyone with eyes could tell. The contrast colour from her golden blond hair to her greenish blue eyes. They witnessed each other's growth. Him from the scrawny kid to a more muscular ninja. He outgrew her two years ago. She looked ravishing under the lantern lights glowing in her white kimono. The light reflected her well. Noting the dark golden blond hair neatly in a bun. Her sea green eyes were void. She was as pale as a ghost. She looked sick. It was the colour when she was in any diplomatic meetings. Knowing her for five years Shikamaru could easily tell her feelings by the colour of her eyes especially when she was angry or annoyed which were often since she had to work with him. Temari would be more comfortable with him rather than with Choji. This was best.

Both families bowed to each other. Stepping a few steps forward Shikamaru and Temari were closer, with Tsunade on their side. They followed Tsunade's instructions. He reached for her right hand. It was as cold as ice. It was the first time they made contact besides when they were sparring. Her hands were small in his. Softer than he expected especially with the brutal training Suna was known for. Their first year working together involved the revamp of Suna's Academy. Gaara was just elected Kazekage. Upon appointment Gaara wanted to improve the education in Suna. He was never more grateful to be born in Konoha. Suna's training was so brutal especially for kids. No wonder they were very serious shinobi. He understood why the Sand siblings were aggressive during their first meeting. The Suna's training was cruel and unforgiving. They did not tolerate any sort of emotion. Each sparring session between the students would end one of them in the hospital. It wouldn't be a simple injury. They had to stay in the hospital for weeks.

Temari could probably felt his trembling hands. He took the kunai and made a small cut on her thumb. Squeezing the blood onto the plat, he placed the kunai on her left hand. He waited for her to grab it. Nothing. She was frozen looking at their hands.

"Temari-neesan"

"A minute Gaara"

Taking the kunai, Temari made a small cut on Shikamaru's right thumb. They turned towards Tsunade. At the corner of his eye, he saw a wetness in Temari's eyes. The blood was mixed and they stamped their thumb on the scrolls. Four copies each. They imprinted their own chakra with the rest of their family. They were now bonded by blood. A promise to each other. A secret union until needed to be used against those who took peace for granted.

Tsunade let out a relief sigh since the contingency plan was finalised. Poor kids she thought. The life of a shinobi was deem short, marrying at a young age was normal though seventeen and twenty were still considered young. As reluctant as her to agree, she knew what were at stake. Temari and Shikamaru were a great team. They worked well together. Temari managed to push him in every task assigned to them. At first she had doubts in them working together. Shikamaru was easy to work with but only at his own pace. His work was done according to his personal schedule which included cloud watching, long naps etc. It surprised Tsunade how they could work. Somehow they worked. They were snark remarks which were fun to witness. She would never thought Shikamaru had the energy to form any kind of reply. They were a great team, let just hope it would stay that way or even better.

Shikaku looked at Tsunade "Actually there is another one thing left, this is to be given to the husband and wife of a Nara" He took out two onyx pendants from his pocket and gave it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru took the pendants from his father's hand. As he placed them on the table, he felt a tugged on his left hand sleeve. He turned and noticed Temari was out of balance. Before Temari fell on the floor, he quickly put an arm around her shoulder. Searching for her face. She noticed her eyes were closed shut.

"Temari. Temari, can you hear me? Temari?!"

"Neesan?!"

Shikamaru pulled out his hand from Temari's shoulder as Gaara used his sand to support Temari's weight. Kankuro quickly ran to his sister's side. He scooped Temari into his arms.

"Bring her to the house first. Shikamaru, lead the way, Hokage-sama you should leave with them. I'll clean up."

* * *

Tsunade stepped out of the room. Sweat droplets were visible on her forehead. Behind her was Nara Yoshina, Shikamaru's mother holding a small basin and wet cloth.

"Temari is find. Her clothes had traces of liquid from the Inikata plant. Inikata are used in extensive acupuncture since more needles were needed. It numbs the pain since it attacks the receptor. When subjected for a long, it will be absorbed by the skin into the system. Temari was mildly exposed and only near her legs. But since she came into direct contact, she may have a difficulty walking. It will last a couple of days. I brewed some medicine from the Nara herbs. Glad you are always prepared Shikaku. She just needs plenty of rest."

"When will she be awake Hokage-sama? When can we bring her back home?" a worried Kankuro approached Tsunade.

Shikamaru twitched at the word. _Back home._

Just as Tsunade was about to answer, a sound was heard coming from the room. Yoshino and Tsunade quickly entered the room. Followed by Kankuro and Gaara. Shikamaru stood at the doorframe with his hands inside his haori's pant. He was watching Temari, his wife just half an hour ago. Sitting on the futon covered with a blanket. She was still wearing the same kimono. Temari had her eyes half open. Her sandy-gold hair was left down. It reached just underneath her shoulders. It was the first time Shikamaru saw her with her hair down. Involuntarily, the edge of his lips curved. He quickly turned away to the hallway. His eyes met the same brown eyes as his. Standing with his arms folded was his father. An amusement smile crept in his face.

"You're find Temari, you need to rest. It was mild contact with some Inikata. You won't be able to feel anything from your knee downwards. It will worn out in a day or two. Give it a full week. You need to be fully recovered to travel. It is not safe. Apart the immediate danger there is the Akatsuki around. I think everyone should rest. We all had a long day. Please remember what happened today cannot be discussed to anyone. Gaara, Kankuro your presence in Konoha today cannot be known. Good night then."

"Hai Hokage-sama. Arigato."

Tsunade walked out of the room with Shikaku sending her off. Instantly Kankuro put his arms around her.

Yoshino left the room with the basin in hand. Quietly Shikamaru closed the door, leaving some space for the Sand siblings' reunion. He took his first step towards his room, with heavy steps. Faintly small sobs could be heard as he walked away.

"Gomen neesan… Gomen…."

Shikamaru laid down in his bed still clad in his haori. His right arm was underneath his head. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling but his mind wandered the events just an hour ago. His mind tried to go through the conversation they had in the Hokage's mansion. A couple of weeks ago he was just an ordinary chunin, living with his parents. Being handed work more than he ever wanted. Having the Hokage under his neck every so often. Eating barbeque at Yakiniku Q with his teammates, emptying Asuma's wallet. He was now a married man. His wife was far from plain. She was a kunoichi, one of the best if he may add. She had two brothers who loved her unconditionally. The Sand siblings were relatively private. He got a glimpse of their childhood when he and Naruto confronted Gaara in Lee's hospital room. Temari occasionally mentioned her brothers during their private meals preparing for the exams but that was it. Nothing more. In spite of that he knew she wasn't just their sister. The bond they shared were deeper than that. She managed to care for Gaara even before Gaara fought Naruto. She accepted him before he changed. Kankuro of all people was crying for his sister. God she meant the world to them and them to her. How can he fit in her life? Maybe he was not there for her 20 years ago but he will be in twenty or forty years to come.

* * *

"I told you she's a beauty"

"Don't act so smug Shikaku, beauty is not the only thing there is in a marriage. I am still angry at you to gamble our son's future like that."

"Give me some credit, I'm just speeding the process."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Go to sleep Yoshino. It's late. The Kazekage and Kankuro is leaving in a couple of hours."

"You're lucky I am too tired to argue."

* * *

Gaara was always a light sleeper. Shukaku's presence had disturbed his sleeping habits since he was a child. He had naps but not more. A month ago he had his first sleep after Shukaku was extracted from him. A blessed long two hours sleep. After that it was just a habit. A couple of hours a night or two. He would be lucky to even get some sleep two days straight.

"Neesan, I know you are awake." He was sitting back straight against the wall just beside Temari's futon. On Temari's left, Kankuro was flat out sprawled almost occupying the futon completely. It was amazed how Kankuro could kicked someone out.

"You should sleep more Gaara. Kankuro has passed out. You're leaving in a couple of hours." Opening her eyes, Temari looked at Kankuro who was snoring peacefully. He still had his paint on his face. It had been awhile since they shared a room like this. Heck, it had been a month since she left her brothers. Nothing seemed to change. Her brothers now were bigger than her physically. They used to hide behind her when they were little even Gaara.

"Temari neesan, I'm sorry. I should have not dictated your life like that… " He was afraid to look his sister in the eyes. He was not expressive.

Looking at her brother, Temari could see how hard he was to find the words to convey his emotions. "Gaara, it was my choice to marry Shikamaru. He's not a stranger to me. He's a friend, we are acquainted. And you are not father."

That last sentence had Gaara searched for his sister's face. It was his darkest fear; being like his father. The Foutrh Kazekage was a great Kazekage. That was it. He used his children for the purpose of Suna. If they were his people he would consider their wellbeing but not his children. Being tied by blood with him would mean they were his weapons. Nothing more. That was Gaara's terror, to become a clone of his father who would take control of his siblings' future.

A small smile crept in his sister's face. "Come here. Help me push Kankuro. I can't believe he's this heavy."

Pushing the dead sleep Kankuro aside, the siblings laid side by side.

"I'm happy Gaara. Now get some sleep. You have an hour."

His sister seemed to understand his thoughts without him explaining them. He was grateful for that since he finds it difficult to express his thought process. Maybe it was true that his sister was happy, maybe she was just trying to make him feel better which was doing a pretty good job with it. He looked into her eyes before sleep overtook him. Those eyes don't betray, maybe she was truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a short one. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

After exactly two hours of sleep Yoshino woke up to prepare breakfast for her guests who will be leaving just before dawn. She nudged her husband who was sleeping soundly beside her. She changed her nightwear to a simple brown yukata with the Nara clan crest at the back tying her hair in a simple ponytail. Just before she went out, Yoshino set the alarm clock in front of her bedroom door as far from her husband could reach. Shikaku would have no choice but to get up. A trick she used to wake her husband up when he was too stubborn to wake up.

She decided to serve her guests a decent breakfast. They were no mere guests. Besides the Kazekage staying in her house, they were actually her in laws now. She couldn't ignore her mother's instinct to the three sand siblings. She had three new family members Kazekage-sama or not. Miso soup, natto, grilled fish and some kobachi. She decided on the menu since it wasn't time consuming. She had wanted to pack some food for the Kazekage and Kankuro. She knew that the journey to Suna was a three day trip. She knew that the Sand siblings and her son arrived in Konoha just this morning.

Shikaku woke from his sleep immediately by the alarm set by his wife. Knowing full well that his wife wanted him awake since the alarm clock was out of reach. He entered the kitchen watching his wife clad in an apron slicing the vegetables. Shikaku took his place beside his wife preparing the mackerel. It was a quiet morning with the events of last night from his meeting with the Hokage still fresh.

"You don't have to overdo things Yoshino. We just have three extra guests. " Noticing two bento boxes.

"This is not overdoing things Shikaku and need I remind you who our guests are? When you are done with the fish please check on the siblings. I am afraid if they overslept."

Kankuro was the first to wake up. He noticed his head on Temari's shoulder. Looking at his siblings sleeping face. The last and first time it happened was when they were small. The first time he viewed Gaara as his brother. The first time he acknowledged his sibling's existence. The night their uncle died. He remembered founding Gaara on the rooftop crying in front of the lifeless body of their uncle. How betrayed he was. He remembered staying with Gaara that night on the rooftop with Temari.

Kankuro quietly left to the toilet. He had a good rest even for a couple of hours. They had left the village without sleep since they were in a hurry. He quickly freshen up to prepare for their journey back. Kankuro re-entered the room looking at his sister and Gaara.

"Gaara, we have to leave soon."

Shaking his little brother and sister awake. Knowing full well that Temari would want to send them as well. Gaara didn't took long to get ready. The earlier they leave the better to go undetected.

"Kankuro, help me up will you?" Helping his sister to stand, Kankuro and Gaara stood to open the door.

Just as the siblings opened the door, they were greeted by Shikaku.

"You are not leaving without breakfast."

The siblings followed Shikaku to the dining hall. They were greeted with a home cooked meal. Gaara took his seat on Shikaku's right beside Yoshino. Kankuro who was still holding Temari's arm sat her in front of Gaara. Taking his place beside Temari.

"It is not much Kazekage-sa…"

"Gaara is find, Yoshino-san. We're related now. I don't think formalities is needed."

"Itadakimas"

Kankuro was glad to have a real meal after surviving days on food pills. As he ate, Kankuro was replying the events of last night in his head. A part of him was glad that Shikamaru was the one that married Temari. He knew they were friends at one point and Shikamaru himself was acquainted with the siblings. Everytime he had to visit Konoha, Shikamaru was the guide for him and his siblings. They had dinner a few times together. He was able to keep up with the siblings. Maybe Kankuro was justifying himself, easing the guilt but he wasn't oblivious to the way Shikamaru looked at his sister at times. It was subtle but it was there. That something was there. Kankuro was sure Shikaku was a man worthy of his reputation. The Naras were good people. If something were to happen, he knew they would be there for Temari.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Small conversations were made but nothing more. Maybe fatigue was still there. Maybe everyone was still processing what had happened. Everyone was consumed by their own thoughts.

Kankuro helped Yoshino carry the plates to the kitchen.

"You should leave them here. You have to get going. Here, something for the road." Handing Kankuro the bento box she prepared.

"Thank you Yoshino-san. About Temari…."

"Don't worry about your sister Kankuro. She's family. Nothing will happen to our family. She's in good hands. She'll be back in Suna in a couple of weeks at most."

Kankuro was glad Yoshino read his mind. He wasn't sure how to ask her to ensure nothing happen to Temari at least until she regain her full strength. Putting the bento box in his bag. Indeed he was grateful.

Kankuro and Gaara took turns hugging their sister goodbye.

"Be safe back, ok? I'll be home soon. I expect the house in one piece when I get back." Hugging both brothers goodbye.

"Take care neesan. We're waiting for you back home."

Temari watched as his brothers followed Shikaku towards the Nara clan forest. She stayed until they faded out of her sight. Reality was crawling in as she welcomed the morning breeze.

"Temari, you should stay inside. You need a warm environment to recover fast." Nodding her head towards the dark haired woman, she walked slowly inside using the help of the wall. Dismissing Yoshino's help politely.

"I need to practice. Thank you for the breakfast Yoshino-san. It was lovely, I hope you don't mind but I still feel a little tired."

"Of course dear. Get plenty of rest. It is still early. Help yourself to anything you want inside the house. It's your home too now. Better yet just call me if you want anything."

Giving Yoshino a polite bow, Temari slowly continued her way to her room. She was polite with the elders but she was never accustomed to other people besides her brothers. Temari was sure she would stay in the Nara compound for a few more days. It was best if she stayed inside the room provided to her until she could manage herself better. It was strange to be living of someone else's welfare.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks your the reviews, favs and followers guys. It kept me going. It will be awhile for the next update. Exam season. please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Thanks again guys.

* * *

Shikamaru decided to wake up after hearing faint whispers from downstairs. Staring up the ceiling he laid awake, his mind wondering around the last time he was in his room. The shogi board was still on his table untouched since his last game with Asuma.

Shikamaru decided to take a shower since he had a long day yesterday and went straight to bed. Maybe a nice warm shower would clear his mind. Wearing his normal clothes. Black pants and black long sleeves turtleneck, his fingers lingered at the black pendant. Its pair was sitting on his bed instead of with its true owner. Taking it in his pocket he went downstairs. As he walked slowly, his eyes met with a pair of teal orbs. Temari was still wearing last night's clothes. The only different was her hair. It was tied in its usual fashion. Since when things had gotten awkward between them. No words were exchanged because neither of them knew what to say in the first place. Temari was the first one to break contact as she entered her room.

Mendokusai…

"You're up early" Yoshino greeted his son from the kitchen.

"Hungry" Shikamaru made his way to the kitchen filling in a bowl of rice from the rice cooker. Taking a pair of chopsticks. Him mom helped him fill another bowl with miso soup.

* * *

The next couple of days passed the same as any other day. He woke up later than the rest since he was on patrol duty the night before. His days were filled with paperwork and training. Despite living in the same house, Shikamaru barely saw Temari. To be honest he hadn't seen her at all except for her first day there. It's like that didn't had any guests. He looked at it as an opportunity to gather his thoughts. Shikamaru only knew about her well-being from his mother.

He was on his way to meet Ino, Chouji and Asuma for lunch at their favourite Yakiniku Q. Their usual place. After being stuck in the office the whole day, it was a nice short break.

He entered the restaurant and walked to their usual booth beside the window. Choji insisted the booth since it gave a nice view of a bakery during their first visit there. Choji liked the display set by the bakery. He said that it gave him a better appetite to Asuma's dismay. Asuma didn't bring them to eat after that. It took them six months to have a meal with their sensei. Asuma said that he wasn't prepared to pay that large sum for a meal. After that, boy, he was ready. The restaurant became their regular spot everytime they were to eat out. Sometimes just sometimes they would divide the cost by four in which you could see the light in Asuma's eyes.

Shikamaru knew from start how much Choji could eat. They had been friends since their Academy days. The amount just kept on increasing exponentially over the years. Since then he made sure Choji was never hungry before they eat out. Among their team, Ino would never really eat anything so it balanced it out. Ino was always ones to diet. She began to eat less over the years. Shikamaru would never understand why the need for it.

Just as expected he saw Choji in their booth. Ready to go through the menu eventhough he had remembered from the front page to the last

"Hey Shikamaru, they have a new menu here. It is a new blend to marinate the meat and it has an offer. So I can eat more and pay the same. Do you think Asuma mind?"

Looking at his friend thinking face, Shikamaru knew full well that Asuma would never say no to Choji. Asuma was never stingy when it came to food. That much he knew. He also knew that despite Asuma, Choji would order it anyway. Choji could never say no to a new set of menu let alone Yakiniku Q.

Choji usually ordered their meals since he knew the best there is to it including the offer of the day. He knew when the best time to eat knowing the weather. And by some magically power given by the Gods, he knew when the meat are at the best. Shikamaru was never one to care. He was glad he didn't had to make the decision. He was find with anything.

Ino and Asuma joined them soon after Choji put the first meat on the grill.

Everyone was busy catching up with the events of the pass day. Ino started her apprenticeship with his father, Inoichi at the Intelligence Division. Choji and Asuma just got back from a short mission. Indeed a lot had happened since the last few days. They weren't kids anymore. Every each of them had different commitments and it seemed to increase over the years. Shikamaru was mostly stuck in the the Hokage building or the archives. Looking through different documents.

"Hey Shikamaru, something on your mind? You look occupied?" asked Choji with a mouth full. Another two set of eyes were on him now.

"Just work, who would have thought being a Jonin would be such a drag. I blame you for this Asuma." Answered Shikamaru taking a piece of meat into his mouth.

Asuma just laughed it out. He knew Shikamaru was exceptionally skilled and he had asked Shikaku to teach him a few moves in Shogi. He took a year to learn from Shikaku, the only opponent who Shikamaru could never defeat. Asuma thought it needed to be done. Shikamaru just won't take the initiative to be promoted to Jonin. He would never do anything unless he was cornered not that he was irresponsible in anyway. Shikamaru would take every task seriously underneath the complaints but the task had to be coerced to him. He knew Shikamaru well. Shikaku would agree with him nevertheless. They were from the same genetic anyways.

Shikamaru was able to go home early that day since he was off patrol duty that night. He went home after handing the last paperwork to Shizune. He went straight to the kitchen to fill his empty stomach. It was after eight. His family usually had dinner at seven.

"Shikamaru, play shogi with me when you're done."

After he was done he joined his father infront of the porch. It was an open hall overlooking the forest. The night breeze greeted them. No words were spoken besides the shogi pieces.

"Your mind's elsewhere" It was the first word uttered by Shikaku.

Decided to be honest with his father, Shikamaru asked the first question on his mind. "Why did you suggest me of all people?"

Capturing Shikamaru's king as his last move, Shikaku answered his son, "Why did you left out Choji's name in the first place?" with that he left. His father was perceptive. Shikaku caught on quick when Shikamaru didn't include Choji's name as potential suitors for Temari during their meeting the other night.

One question from his father and Shikamaru felt like someone had slapped him in the face with brute force. He didn't suggest Choji's name because he didn't want Temari to have a choice. He offered to be the choice willingly. Holding on to the pendant in his pocket he cleaned the shogi board with a clearer mind. He decided to have a talk tomorrow night with his wife. That was what she was his wife. Shikamaru went to place the shogi board back to the study where it came from. As he opened the door, the light was on. Standing infront of the book shelves, he saw the person in question busy looking through the different books. Damn his father. Maybe the talk was sooner than expected.

Visiting the study was a routine for Temari, she couldn't go out to avoid being seen. The Naras were kind enough to allow her to read the different scrolls and research book in the study. The Nara was very advanced in their medical research. Why not made use of her time here. She had nothing better to do.

"Shouldn't you be sitting?"

That was the last person she wanted to see. She didn't answer hoping that he would leave as soon as possible. He wasn't supposed to be home at this hour.

"You've been avoiding me" It wasn't a question. Temari knew full well it was true. She dreaded to have to speak to him. She wasn't ready for this. She could feel him beside her, crouching down putting away what seemed to be a shogi board. He was standing hands in his pocket not moving away. She guessed there was no need to avoid him anymore. She was often fidgety during her stay. A talk was needed and the sooner the better she assumed. Looking back to him she put down the book she was reading on the shelf. Shikamaru motioned her to two chairs on the opposite side of the room.

Temari took a deep breath and looked at Shikamaru for the first time. She wasn't a coward. This needed to be done. There was no need to beat around the bushes anymore. Shikamaru was the first one to speak.

"Look Temari, we don't have to avoid each other. We don't have to walk on egg shells around one another…"

"Talk to yourself" those were her first words. It felt normal a little. She was relieved.

A small smile crept to Shikamaru's face. There she was. That was easier that he imagined.

"Yeah, I guess both of us were clueless for a while. But look, we are friends before there is no reason for us to be awkward. You can stand my complaints, I can keep up with your demanding nature, and we work well together right? I know we didn't expect to get married but we can make it work like we always do." Looking at Temari, Shikamaru was studying her reaction.

"This isn't what you want Shikamaru, I know you had a plan of what your life would be" Temari knew that he wanted an average life. Two kids. He had mentioned that when they were younger.

"Temari, I was thirteen and my life was never average. I'm a jonin now I took in A- rank missions. Hey Tema, baby steps. We don't have to decide everything right now. We'll cross the bridge when we get there. Let just get used to being married first. No one other than our families know so that's easier. People don't know. Oh before I forgot, here."

Handing her the pendant that had stayed in his pocket for days.

"You can wear it wherever you want. I'm wearing it as a necklace." Taking out his pendant underneath his turtleneck showing it to Temari.

Temari took the pendant and decided to put it as a bracelet. Circling it four times to fit her wrist. Baby steps, sure. They were fiends before. In fact, he was her only friend. She always looked forward to her visits to Konoha. Outside of her family, he knew her the most. They spent a lot of time together since there were assigned the same job and he was her guide. They did make a good team together. The Chunin exams they organised were often praised and regarded as the best there ever was. Shikamaru was brilliant despite his laid back persona. Sure the first few months when they started working together was hell but it improved tremendously. She never liked to nag but his lazy attitude got on her every nerve. Over the years they had met an equilibrium. She needn't nag anymore and he could do things without being told. Looking back at Shikamaru, Temari eyed him.

"A jonin, huh? About time. How did that happened?"

"A week or so. I lost a bet to Asuma…"

They talked a lot after being away for a month. Shikamaru told her what he had been doing, his bet to Asuma. His first mission as a jonin. Temari told him her mission to Takigakure. The events of the Akatsuki attack on Suna. About her brothers. Shikamaru could sense the change in Temari's voice when she mentioned what happened to her brothers. He could see it in her eyes. The change was subtle. But he knew of it. Oh, how he knew her. He took great pride of knowing her emotions better than anyone else. Indeed a lot had changed. He heard what happened to Gaara and Kankuro when Naruto got back from Suna. His clan was the one who analysed the poison that was used on Kankuro. He read the report. He knew for sure Kankuro was lucky that Sakura was there and on time. Shikamaru could see the fear in her eyes as she told him her part of the story. He knew that Gaara was extremely lucky to be alive again. Shikamaru was sure that the events that happened the last month was mere fluke.

There they were again, Temari and Shikamaru. Like nothing had changed. The fact remain unchanged that something did changed. The step that both of them were so cautious to take were forced upon them. Blurring the lines between friendships. What happened was for the best without them admitting it. Only pushed to a corner, you'll realise what you need.

As the night went deeper, they decided to call it a day. Shikamaru walked her to her room and a said a small goodnight.

That night, he wasn't the only one that had a good night sleep


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the wishes guys. I had time for this but the next one would take weeks. Exams to prepare. Here's a shout out for whattadragg, ohud63 and ayingChan for following this story since the beginning. ayingChan, yes, I think that Temari is most likely to avoid her feelings since she isn't used to it. Again, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. I have a bad habit of not proof reading it before posting so I apologise beforehand. Feel free to let me know what you think. It helps the creative process. Enjoy, have a great week guys.

* * *

"Did you talk to your son?"

"Now his my son?"

"Shikaku-san?"

"Hai Yoshino-san. Go to bed"

"Well, did you?"

"…."

"Nara Shikaku!"

"Have I ever given you any doubts to how whip I am?"

"Answer the question will you?"

"YES Yoshino. You can go to the study if you want to see it for yourself. Just don't meddle, He has to figure this out by himself."

"I know. I just worry and don't tell me you're not. He has to do something, we both know Temari won't. She's too guarded."

"Yoshino, they'll be fine. They'll be happy though I don't think they can beat us."

"Competing with your children Shikaku? How mature."

* * *

She actually planned to ignore Shikamaru until she got back to Suna but she was glad they had a talk yesterday. It was like Shikamaru had said, they were great friends before. Nothing would change. Shikamaru was respectful towards her. Had always been. They got along. He was her only friend. Making him her closest friend.

They could spend all day doing nothing which was rare but in those few occasions she was able to enjoy doing what Shikamaru enjoyed most: cloud watching. At first she regretted the idea finding no purpose in laying down watching the sky or the cloud or whatever there were but just like Shikamaru, it rubbed off on her. Maybe you won't start with a purpose but you found the purpose after stating something.

As days went by Temari was regaining her health little by little. She could walk without any support now. She wasn't used to not train but she looked at it in a positive way. It was a vacation for her. After the Chunin exams she had been working non-stop. Gathering information about the Akatsuki and the Rogue-nins.

Staying with the Nara allowed her to catch up on some reading of her own. She was glad Shikaku permitted her access to the study. She found out that the Nara clan was highly advance in the medical field. They had conducted extensive research in different areas. She knew for a fact that she was only allowed access to read the scrolls because she was now a Nara.

Nara Temari

Who would have thought, she said to herself while her hand played with the pendant. She and Shikamaru. If she was too ask her younger self it was an unimaginable prospect.

Don't think about it.

She agreed to herself not to think about their current relationship status. Thinking about it made her feel uncomfortable with their current predicament.

She was glad that Shikamaru and she were back on speaking terms. He was the only one she was comfortable with. She knew Yoshino and Shikaku were nice people but she had trouble with sincerely connecting with other people especially someone else's parents. Her custom diplomatic work was a professional relation which she had no problem with but different could be said for personal relationships. Shikamaru was her only exception, she never really knew why or how. Maybe because he was laid back and never seemed to care making her felt at ease. It was easier to talk when people had no interest. They won't gossip behind your back, they basically won't do anything.

Her first day staying with the Naras was suffocating. Yoshino was there to do everything for her. Most people would say that it was convenient she was clearly the minority few. Her title as the Kazekage's daughter was something she was born with and a title she had to earn. She had seen it as a curse to be born. Every meal, every free time was something you had to procure for oneself. Indeed nothing was free. She opted to do things her own since she was small. It was safer that way. No strings attached. You stopped questioning people's motives. Knowing full well there was an agenda behind every act. Sincerity was a non-existent word in her childhood. However the past events led her to what she had now with her siblings. It did took them years but they were there now. How long was never a question.

She still hated her past hoping things were better for them especially Gaara yet those cloud watching lessen her hate. Certainly the minutes of cloud watching were useful.

* * *

Temari woke up early the next morning after a goodnight sleep. Just a couple more days and she could go back to Suna. She decided to help Yoshino prepare breakfast since she wanted to earn her keep living there. Looking at the clock it was half past six. Yoshino would enter the kitchen in a couple of minutes. Temari went out of her room to wait in the kitchen. Not too long she heard footsteps towards the kitchen. Yoshino set foot into the kitchen just behind her was Shikaku.

"You're up early, Temari" said Shikaku hands in his pockets. She could clearly see the semblance between father and son.

"Ohayou Shikaku-san, Yoshino-san. I wanted to help with breakfast. " Yoshino and Shikaku had easily welcomed her in their home. They acted as if she had been staying there for awhile.

Shikaku looked towards his wife with a small smirk.

"Yoshino dear, can I go now?"

That earned him a good glare from his wife. Shikaku chuckled and took his place just beside the sink.

Yoshino's glare quickly tuned to an honest smile. "You can join us musume. What do you like to eat Temari besides Kenchin soup?" Yoshino took out the vegetables from the fridge handing some fruits for Temari to cut. She took her place next to Shikaku who was busy preparing the fish.

"I eat everything Yoshino-san you don't have to worry."

She continued focusing on the job at hand. Once she finished peeling the fruits, she was consumed to watching Shikaku and Yoshino. If you were to observe clearly there was an elusive way they watched each other. Those secret glances and the small smiles. It was there. The atmosphere was foreign to her. Perhaps they had forgotten there was someone else in the first place. Temari didn't know that Shikaku had always been preparing breakfast with his wife or not. He was always the one to knock on her door asking her to join them for breakfast. Possibly because it is the weekend she thought.

Breakfast was prepared rather fast with three people in the kitchen. Temari volunteered herself to wake Shikamaru since she finished her task. She also felt like intruding the couple with her presence. After getting the directions to Shikamaru's room, Temari went upstairs. Three loud knocks on the door was enough to wake Shikamaru. Regardless his fondness to sleep he was a light sleeper. Shikamaru was startled to see Temari at his door. His was instantaneously wide awake now. Shikamaru's hair was up his usual ponytail. Did he sleep with his hair down, she thought.

"Breakfast's ready."

Shikamaru opened his door wider signalling Temari to come in. Shikamaru's room was unusually neat. There was a tall bookshelf just beside the door. A small desk was situated next to it. On the table was a shogi board and a couple of scrolls neatly stacked. The only thing out of order was a very comfy looking bed. No wonder he enjoyed his sleep. Ajar to his bed was the toilet.

Temari leaned next to the desk as Shikamaru entered the toilet to brush his teeth.

"Let me guess, you helped with breakfast? Give them a couple more minutes" Shikamaru's voice was still clear whilst he was brushing his teeth.

Shikamaru knew full well that breakfast was an alone time for his parents. His mother never bothered his help during breakfast since his father was always there. When he was small he wanted to help with breakfast because he thought he could be late for dinner thus would not be scolded by his mother. He was looking forward to watching the clouds at sunset. What a wishful thinking on his part. His parents acted like he wasn't there. It was an uncomfortable morning for the six year old.

He assumed Temari was in the same situation as he was judging for the very embarrassed look on her. Temari always had a blank stare when she was pun in an unfamiliar state. Her eyes were usually void. He hoped his mother won't try being too amicable towards Temari. Temari would try to shut off when it happen which would make their situation back like yesterday.

Breakfast was served when Shikamaru and Temari went down. His parents were back to normal much to his relief. Conversation over breakfast was mostly led by Yoshino most of the time. Shikaku and Shikamaru was mostly quiet adding in here and there. Her time as a kunoichi never brought her to Suna. She was interested in the place where Temari came from. Suna was three days away. She could see the light in Temari's eyes when she showed her interest. Poor girl. Yoshino hoped that they would not be using her son's marriage as a political strategy anytime soon. Yoshino took the time to ask her son about Temari's favourite food since she knew full well Temari would gave the same answer the same way like this morning.

Shikamaru asked how she would spend her day since he had the day off as well. It was nonstop missions and paperwork before. He decided to spend the day with Temari instead. They cooped themselves in the study either reading or playing shogi. Temari still couln't go out in the open as her presence in the village was still a classified information.

Shikamaru enjoyed Temari's company very much. They weren't constantly engaged in a verbal exchange at all times. Their silence was pleasant something they both shared. Temari continued looking through scrolls whilst he sometimes took naps in between.

Shizune would drop by later in the evening to check on Temari. She would be given a green light to travel if everything was alright.

As they were in the study, Shikamaru took the opportunity to steal glances at Temari. His eyes wondered at Temari's delicate wrist. It was nice to look at the pendant hanging on Temari's wrist every time she turned a page. The same pendant he was wearing. Shikamaru took pride knowing that it was the only piece of jewellery Temari wore. He couldn't help himself from smiling at the thought.

Suddenly, a pair of questioning teal eyes met him. Didn't want to get caught red handed in the act of looking at her like some kind of pervert, Shikamaru's brain quickly tried to find a way out of his predicament. His eyes settled on the book she was reading. He read the title of the book hoping that she saw his interest in the book rather the person reading it.

"I didn't know you had trouble sleeping."

"Not me, Gaara."

What a safe he thought.

"I thought Shukaku's gone so that solved the problem."

Temari's eyes was back on the book. "He used to not getting any so I think his body's accustomed to it by now."

Shikamaru was the clan heir. He had to study every scroll and research material that his clan was responsible of. Dating from before the establishment of Konoha which was A LOT. His mother coerced him since he was thirteen to familiarise himself since it was his duty she said. He remembered coming across a scroll that could help. Shikamaru took note to look at his personal collection in his room.

Their time was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Shikaku's head appeared from the door asking them to join him and Yoshino for some tea. Yoshino prepared some dango courtesy of Shikamaru. She managed to get the information out of Shikamaru after breakfast.

She was glad when she caught a glimpse of Temari smiling. It was not her professional smile. A real smile. No wonder his son had his eyes on the blond she thought. Looking back to his son, Yoshino could see that his son was smitten by the blond kunoichi. It was not obvious to everyone else since Shikamaru had always had the same lethargic expression but she knew her son well. Behind those plodding eyes there was a shine to them.

Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same for Temari. She barely knew her but Temari was comfortable with his son that was a start she hoped. There was genuinity in her demeanour towards Shikamaru. His husband was right, maybe she didn't have to fret so much.

That night, Shizune came to the Nara compound to check on Temari. Temari's condition was well on track to full recovery. She had entirely gained coordination of her legs. She was given the green light to travel back to Suna in a couple of days just to be safe.

* * *

"I want to address myself as okaasan or kaasan, you should be otousan"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Yoshino. You'll scare the poor kid"

"Hmmm but I'm an okaasan"

"No one said you aren't"

"Maybe to Gaara andd Kankuro too"

"..."

"Shikaku, what do you think?"

"..."

"Shikaku! I'm talking to you. How could you sleep."

"Cos it's BED time. Yoshino dear, these late night conversations are getting more frequent. Let's not make it a bedtime ritual."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys, sorry it took me forever. Here's to you guys. I was very uninspired lately. Thanks for the reviews and follows. It really encouraged me to write this chapter for you guys. Let me know what you think. Thanks again.

* * *

Temari had took advantage of her stay with the Naras to the fullest. She had never been well rested as she was now. This however made her able to wake up earlier than expected. She had taken a shower and was laying on the bed after finishing a book she started.

Glancing over at the clock hanging on the wall, it was still early. She knew full well that Yoshino and Shikaku would be heading to the kitchen in a couple of minutes. Knowing full well she didn't want to be the third wheeler, Temari decided to bother the other Nara.

She carefully slide the Shoji door making her way upstairs. Temari didn't hide her movements, she was hoping that Shikamaru could easily heard her from here. After the fifth knock, Shikamaru greeted her with his hair out of its usual ponytail. His raven coloured locks were shorter than she anticipated. It was just below his shoulders. Shikamaru did gave an alluring image with his hair down clad with the earrings.

Temari was woken from her day dream when the said person yawn was heard. Not wanting to get caught, her eyes made their way to his face instead.

"I want to bother you"

Leaving the door open for Temari to enter, Shikamaru made his way back to bed searching for the hair tie he discarded the night before.

He was sure that Temari was getting bored being trapped in the house by then. He was surprised that she was able to last almost a week without doing any vigorous activities. Even when they were stuck doing paperwork, Temari always scheduled her time for training. She was never one to stay in the office for more than two days.

In the days when they finished very late, Shikamaru was her sparring partner. He didn't know how that came to be. Either he offered or Temari had questioned his masculinity making him volunteer himself. Must be the later. Anyways he came to appreciate these moments as it was one of the ones that helped them spent more time together outside of work. After rendering themselves breathless, they would fill their stomachs at Ichiraku.

It had also becoming a routine to eat with Naruto during these late nights. Naruto as usual was eating a late night snack of ramen before having ramen for breakfast. How the kid managed to be strong surviving with only ramen was beyond him. Although they were worn out with Temari's strict regime, it was an unspoken agreement between them to wait until Naruto finished his meal before calling it a night.

Shikamaru actually planned to spend some more time with Temari since she would most probably be travelling to Suna and had no reason to be back anytime soon.

Shikamaru made his was towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Temari made herself comfortable on the chair near his desk.

"I've been meaning to ask this in a while. Are your parents always that.. umm .."

Temari couldn't find the exact words to describe what she experienced yesterday morning. Fortunately Shikamaru beat her to it.

Looking back at Temari, Shikamaru could see the brows forming in her forehead. "Too unembarrassed?"

"That's a way to put it"

"That's why they made me sleep in in the morning. It wasn't my own will."

Temari retorted at his response, "More like saving yourself"

"An opportunity presents itself who am I to say no?"

"It's not a bad thing, it was nice seeing them like that. It's just weirdly nice, I guess."

Shikamaru found it amusing to use her words against her. "I get it. I still think it is weirdly nice after these years."

Eyeing Shikamaru, Temari could see right through him. He was having fun teasing her. "Have your fun smartass."

Shikamaru was grinning by then. Pointing towards the Shogi board on the table, "Up for a game? They will take a while."

Setting themselves on the mat near the bed, they started their game. Moving piece by piece.

"You're going back to Suna soon."

"That's the plan. I can't afford to laze around unlike someone."

Pretending that he was offended by the comment. Shikamaru looked straight to her eyes with a sad face. "You lived here. You of all people can see I barely had the time"

Temari was smiling looking up at him. "I know."

Shikamaru felt his heart stopped beating for a moment. That smile. It was the sincerest smile from her which was rare.

The held each other gaze. Smile on their lips. It was sparse but it wasn't the first. They had their moments and that was one of them. It was honest, sincere and only them.

Shikamaru sighed as soon as he sensed a new presence near the compound. He turned towards Temari with an exasperated expression, clearly annoyed that he was interrupted early in the morning. "Stay here".

Leaving her in his room in front of the half played Shogi. Shikamaru made his exit through the window. He had to meet the Anbu outside the compound. It was a rule that only authorised personnel could enter the compound. A rule only applied in the Nara compound.

He was glad that was the case since Temari's presence in Konoha was a secret. What a wise clan he had. He only had to move to meet them. Huh, what a drag, making him do twice the work.

Temari was sitting near Shikamaru's bed realising what just happened. She was glad that he left at the same time there was a part of her that felt disappointed. She had to admit to herself their unusual staring contest was a moment she could really see him. And him her. When did it start? A month ago? No. It was way back. Going on for a year. When she finally had the guts to just look. At first it was just for a couple of seconds but as time went by it spanned longer each time. She was always the one to break the contact. They would never mentioned anything after.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Temari thought it was safe for her to go down for breakfast. They would continue with the game later. Carefully, Temari placed the unfinished game on his desk. Closing the door behind her, she headed downstairs for breakfast.

Shikaku and Yoshino was already seated at their usual seat at the dinner table. Steam coming from the rice and soup was enough to make her stomach grumble. Placing the scroll he was reading aside, Shikaku looked at Temari. "Temari glad you could join us. We can eat first, Shikamaru may take a while."

"Itadakimasu"

"Temari, we will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"We?" she was fully healed now. She didn't understand why she needed an escort to go back to Suna. If this was Gaara's doing, she was going to have a lengthy discussion with her brother when she get back.

Shikaku chuckled. As if reading her mind, he explained, "My team, Ino-Shika-Cho have a meeting with the Kazekage and we have a few errands outside of Konoha. We're just an older version of Shikamaru's team 10. Funner."

"Funner? I don't think that's a right word."

"That's how fun we are." There was clearly pride from his voice.

"Non-existent?"

"I never knew this side of you musume" Shikaku was clearly amused with his daughter in law. "We create things as we wish. Words included."

For once she was looking forward to travelling with company for once.

* * *

Of all day it had to be today. Shikamaru was busy going through documents in the archives. He just got back from a mission briefing with his team and the Hokage. He had made his way towards Hokage's building after the Anbu informed him he was needed.

He was scheduled for a mission later that evening. It wasn't a simple mission by all means. They had to retrieve a document from the Land of the Rice Paddies. His team consist of two jonins since it was really the Oto Village they were traveling to.

Unfortunately, to make matters worse he was appointed as team leader. His first after becoming jonin. What a drag. Shikamaru was going through different files from Orochimaru's mission files before he became a missing nin to any files relating to Oto or Kabuto.

The only positive side was that he was teamed up with familiar faces, Hyuuga Neji and Aoba Yamashiro.

Shikamaru hoped he had the time to go through the files. It wasn't necessary but he wanted to make sure there were contingency plans. They were infiltrating the Oto village after all. Who knows what or who they would ran into.

He didn't seemed to notice the sun was already setting by the time he finished. It was time to get ready for the mission. Shikamaru cleaned the scrolls he had been reading. Arranging them back to their place. Looking at the clock, half past seven. They promised to meet at the gate in two hours. He quickly made his way towards the Nara compound.

"Tadaima." Shikamaru was greeted by the sight of his family sitting at the dinner table ready for dinner.

"Okaeri Shikamaru. You were gone the whole day. Eat dinner first, you can pack later." Yoshino was by now accustomed with the sudden disappearance and appearance in the household. Having married to Konoha's Jonin Hancho she never waited for her husband's return by dinner. She was grateful that he returned even at the wee hours in the morning. Though he was not on a mission, he was always surrounded with work.

Yoshino didn't seemed surprise when his husband's work ethic caught up with their son.

"So what got you the whole day?"

"I was at the archives. I'll be leaving in a couple of hours. We were assigned a mission to the Land of the Rice Paddies. Neji and Aoba san are coming with me. You already knew that oyaji."

"I didn't know Tsunade-sama would appoint you as the leader."

Shikamaru didn't realise how hungry he was until he smelled the food in front of him. He hadn't had a single meal all day. His mom really knew him well. There was grilled mackerel and nimono with kombu.

After dinner, he went upstairs to pack his bag for the mission. A knock on the door interrupted him. His father appeared informing him that Temari was not going to be there when he get back from his mission. Temari. He had no idea when they were going to see each other again.

He was glad that his father would be travelling with her to Suna. Not that he didn't trust her. She hadn't been out training since she was in Konoha. It wouldn't be wise to send her travelling alone especially since the Akatsuki's around.

He was about to bring up the subject to his father during their Shogi game last night. As always his father was way ahead of him. He had been thinking the same thing as Shikamaru. He wouldn't want to make his son a young widow he joked. Shikamaru wasn't laughing.

Shikamaru took a quick shower before double checking his pack. He still had some time left. He went downstairs and knocked on Temari's door.

Placing his pack beside the door, Shikamaru slid the shoji door open. The room was almost empty except for the futon, packed bag and a tessen next to it. Temari had organised her things since she was leaving. Temari was sitting seiza-style, kneeling on the floor folding her legs underneath her thigh. She was dressed for bed, hair out of her usual style. She was probably going to bed early.

"Thought you'd leave without saying goodbye."

Shikamaru took his place next to her, as he was sitting down Temari was back standing. Was he sitting too close to her he thought. It wasn't the case as she retrieved a scroll from her bag.

Temari sat back down and handed him the scroll. "Gaara wanted me to give you a copy before I leave Konoha. Tsunade-sama thought that it was safer here with you until the whole Danzo fiasco settles."

"Shikamaru" this time he looked her in the eyes. "Everyone will be fine, you'll do great."

That did it for him. He was afraid to admit how scared he was for his first mission as a team leader ever since elected jonin. The reason he stayed at the archives was to learn and plan for the possible scenarios that could take place. He wanted, no, needed the mission to be a success.

He didn't want a repeat to his first mission as a chunin.

Temari seemed to know. She always knew. He did something he didn't imagined of doing. Shikamaru moved closed towards Temari and hugged her.

He couldn't hear his thoughts since his heart was beating vigorously. He was sure that his face was flushed. It was his first contact with her besides their normal sparring. Inhaling her scent as he tried to regulate his heartbeat. He could smell her scent, a mixture of mint and some spices. Fresh like the morning air.

He was about to pull away when he felt two arms wrapped behind him. It was the comfort he needed.

Why must he leave?

Shikamaru hesitantly let her go. He wasn't the only one. He saw she was crimson red from her neck to her whole face. It was cute. He wanted to smile or laugh, he had no idea. He was losing it.

Clearing his throat, Shikamaru took a small pouch out of his pocket and place it in her hand. His hand stayed there holding hers. Looking back to Temari's face. "Brew it like tea. Thirty minutes before he wants to sleep. It should help."

Temari never thought her heart could experience this drastic change. He had it beating wildly one second and stopped beating another.

She knew his hand was still holding hers. She gathered the little courage she had left to sound nonchalant. "Thanks. Never expected you to be this thoughtful. I'll be sure to deliver this safely to Gaara. Be safe, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru let go of her hand. Standing up he carried his bag and went towards the front door. Temari followed him until the door. Putting his shoes on him, he later turned towards her.

"You too. Stay safe." He leaned forward and left a small peck on her forehead. He turned and didn't look back. Hurriedly leaving the compound. He had no idea or where the valour came from. Maybe because it was his first mission, maybe because she had given him comfort. Maybe just because the sight of her standing there. He didn't regret a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is a short one. I am changing my strategy so that I wont leave you guys for months. The next chapter will follow in a few days. Bear with me.

* * *

The trip back to Suna was filled with stories from the early days of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho. Inoichi and Choza kept her entertained throughout the travel. Not just that there were also baby stories of Ino and Choji included. Ino and Choza were the exact resemblance of their children. Not that Temari knew them that well. She knew Ino and Choji through the stories Shikamaru shared with her.

Choza was kind and hearted like Choji. Their love for food was second to none. She had never had a more fulfilling meal during her travels than right now.

"Temari, you have quite an appetite. Not that it is a bad thing. My daughter seems to diet most of the time, I can't seem to feed her anything."

"Not at all, Inoichi-san. I do eat a lot. Kankuro used to say I eat more than an average person." Kankuro called her a pig when they were growing up. She was never one to skip a meal nor to shy away from eating. Kankuro could only rival her appetite when he was a teen. That was when there was a competition on every meal they were having.

"Can't wait to be home ne Temari?" Shikaku was smiling towards her by then. The exact same smile he and his son shared.

The conversation between Choza and Inoichi was more for them rather than Temari. Sometimes they brought up old arguments from their youth asking for her opinion.

Fortunately Temari was good at multitasking, she was able to give the reactions needed whilst her mind was somewhere else or _someone_ else. It didn't help the fact that the temperament of the said person was similar to her travelling partner.

Shikaku was quiet like his son but was more responsive to the people around him. There was more liveliness in his eyes compared to Shikamaru. Sometimes Temari noticed how his eyes were drifted towards the clouds. How similar. Maybe he outgrown some of his younger habits.

* * *

They arrived Suna sooner than expected and went directly to the Kazekage tower. Just as she entered the building Temari was welcomed with an enormous hug from a very sweaty puppet master.

"Kankuro get off. Go shower first."

Kankuro was crushing her, picking her up from the floor.

"Kankuro!"

The reunion was cut short as Temari tackled her brother releasing her from him.

"Hey neechan, nice to see you too." Smirked Kankuro towards his sister. His eyes soon followed the people behind her before bowing his head acknowledging their presence.

"Gaara's waiting for you in his office." Kankuro led the way towards the Kazekage's office. Without knocking he entered Gaara's office earning a glare from Temari.

Smiling innocently Kankuro said "He's expecting us, no need to knock."

Gaara was sitting in behind piles of papers. He could barely be seen except for that red hair popping out giving a great contrast to the white sheets of paper and scrolls. Gaara welcomed the Konoha nins with his expressionless face. Sharing a nod with Kankuro, Inoichi and Choza excused themselves leaving the room with Kankuro.

Shikaku and Temari were left to discuss back up plans to fight the Akatsuki. The discussion covered the frontal defence. After noting the sun was setting they wrapped up the meeting and to continue the rest for tomorrow morning.

Temari escorted Shikaku to his inn where Choza and Inoichi were settled in.


	8. Chapter 8

After seeing the Ino-Shika-Cho at the gates, Temari headed back to her office in the Kazekage Tower. Sighing, she remembered the stack of documents awaiting her. Her absence had accumulated documents that occupied her entire office and a small meeting room. A month of absence did meant more work than one could manage. To her surprise, Kankuro took the time to sharpen his culinary skills.

" _Wow, someone put an effort or is this my welcoming back party? Hope it taste just as well as it smells. Thanks Gaara. Itadakimasu. Gaara, you have improved a lot. Looks like you've found you're calling if you decide to retire."_

 _Gaara started eating as Temari settled in and took a spoonful in her mouth._

" _It's Kankuro"_

" _Uhkk uhkk"_

 _With his monotone voice, Gaara replied "Kankuro, the middle child. You do remember you have two brothers? Wears purple makeup."_

" _I can't breathe. Why didn't you correct me before I ate?"_

Gaara attempting mischief, sometimes she missed the old him. Gaara had gone a long way. She had no idea how Kankuro could find the time in between rebuilding the village after the Akatsuki's invasion and the intelligence gathering. Everyone had grown up hopefully it stays that way. Time to get to work.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Naruto lately?" asked Neji in a low voice that could barely be heard. He didn't move from his place to make sure his comrade listened or not. He didn't had to, he knew what really was under those bored expression. They were already on their second day of the mission. They infiltrated Oto in search for Orochimaru's hideout. Since they were already in Oto, it was wiser to have two people on watch.

Without facing Shikamaru on the other, he continued "He still thinks Sasuke hadn't had the choice but to follow Orochimaru."

In other words, Neji wanted Shikamaru to talk some sense out of Naruto. Shikamaru heard that they confronted Sasuke just a week ago with the newly joined Sai under the leadership of Yamato. It was a disaster, Sasuke was actually trying to finish them off.

Everyone was walking on eggshell around Naruto in any topic related to Sasuke. Even missions were kept secret especially missions like theirs right now. Naruto probably would have joined them had he knew. Every hideout, he'd said that Sasuke would be there. People just kept it a secret nowadays to spare Naruto's feelings that having him disappointed. Poor kid.

Not giving up was a good trait, it made a good ninja, hell, there was Naruto to prove that but until when. What difference was it to knowing when to stop and moving on. It made Shikamaru wondered or was it just another perspective in looking at things. Was Sasuke too blind to see the people who sincerely cared for him or he just didn't bother. He had to meet Naruto after the mission, there was also Sai that Ino was talking nonstop.

"Mendokusei"

After four days in Oto, they managed to gather hidden scrolls left behind by Orochimaru. The scrolls were going to end up with the Nara clan after being archived. He would read them eventually. This is what happens when the research and medical units of the village were hold by the Nara clan. Luckily Tsunade gave him two days off without asking.

Shikamaru took off his jonin vest in the laundry to be washed. A thread from his shirt caught around his neck. He really should do some shopping in the near future or ask Ino. No, not Ino she'd buy some weird fashion probably a crop top.

" _Come on Shikamaru, it's in black you can wear them for missions"_

" _Ino, only girls wear those"_

" _Sai wears crop tops besides we can be twins Shikamaru or maybe a team uniform, buy one for Choji and Asuma"_

His fingers tried to untangle the thread that caught on something he was wearing. A necklace. He never wore one not since four days ago. On his wedding day. To his wife. To Temari.

* * *

"Uhk uhk…"

"Neesan maybe you should go to the hospital. That's the second time today. " said Gaara without looking up from his food. Small quibbles at the table was a recent custom replacing the usually frigid environment. Gaara sometimes join in the fun with small comments that hit his sibling's nerve. He kind of enjoyed it but after working for a whole day without lunch his stomach was asking to be filled.

Without hesitating Kankuro stood up and took Temari's bowl and place it at the kitchen counter.

"Hey"

Both Kankuro's hand were busy balancing the bowls to the counter. "Jeshh go to the hospital before you contaminate us all. Just sit there quietly, I'm the chef so listen to me."

"I was the chef before, no one listened to me." Temari took Kankuro's place while he was busy setting a place for her at the kitchen counter. It was a surprise to other people if they knew how meticulous Kankuro was. Sure that perfection was drilled in all the Sand siblings but Kankuro was the most diligent between them three. If Gaara hadn't been a jinchiruki, Kankuro most probably would won the scariest sibling among them three.

There was a number of puppeteer in Suna but only a few became legendary like Sasori. Talent was only one of the trait to becoming a puppeteer. This was why Kankuro had to work extremely hard understanding the mechanics behind puppets as well as combining it with his own strength. It some ways, as Gaara changed so did Kankuro. The three of them gradually changed in fact but it couldn't be said what triggered it.

"It's your fault. You didn't use the power to implement the rules. Wait, that's mine, why are you eating it."

"Gaara, look at this. He put more onion and mushroom in his food. Not fair."

"Again, Chef's privileges." After making fun of his sister Kankuro resat the food at the table placing the food at his sister's previous place.

"I think we should have Baki keep an eye on the council since the invasion they have been keeping low but there are communications going out. I couldn't find a pattern but it was sent to the same destination. I did take note of the dates and time."


End file.
